What Happens in High School, Stays in High School
by ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile
Summary: AU- follow the gang through high- school as they face ups, downs, and relationships. T for language at some point, just to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- I haven't abandoned my other **_**Grey's **_**fic, I just need ideas… I've always liked the idea of what characters would be like in high school. I wanted to add my own to the collection, so here goes.**

**With this being an AU fic and all, I want to add some notes:**

**Grades:**

**Lexie- Freshman**

**Meredith, April, Jackson, Alex, Cristina- Sophomores (This could potentially include George and Izzie- if I write them in…)**

**Mark, Derek, Addison, Callie, Bailey, Owen, Teddy- Juniors**

**Disclaimer- Here is one to cover the entire story, since I'm not going to post the next chapter for a little while. And yes, I hate when authors do this too. However, due to time constraints I can't, which leads in perfectly to the actual disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Seriously. Absolutely nothing. Trust me on this one. I'm just a freshman, sitting here, avoiding the inevitable (or, as the teachers like to call it- homework) and writing stories. I am wearing gym shorts and a t- shirt from my orthodontist. I'm not out to make a profit. I'm just here to leave a legacy on Fanfiction- so that others can read stories about their favorite characters. I do it for kicks, I manipulate characters lives for fun, and to create storylines that I believe should have happened. If I owned anything, specifically **_**Grey's Anatomy**_**, Lexie would still be there, and April and Jackson would be together as a stable couple, as would Lexie and Mark. So, seriously. I own nothing, and nothing I reference. Absolutely nothing. Seriously.**

**I am a freshman, and things get a little hectic. Finals are coming up, as is my sister's bat mitzvah. So please bear with me, and I will try to update often. Until then-**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- I wasn't kidding about being swamped with homework. Seriously. I'm just an expert procrastinator, and instead of doing my homework, I am writing this story. So, here is the first real chapter of the fic I am affectionately nicknaming **_**High School**_**. Oh, and I realized (whilst reading my character list after I published it) I forgot a character! Arizona will also be a junior!**

**Another note: I think this story will be a combination of points of views. Some chapters might be Third person, while others might be first.**

Chapter 1! The first day of school as told by Meredith.

_Ugh_, I think as my alarm clock goes off. It is way too early to be waking up. I put the pillow over my head, but it doesn't block out the sound. Lexie, my younger sister, is singing in the hallway, making falling back to sleep that much more difficult. _Damn freshmen and their excitement. High school isn't that spectacular. _I know Lexie has a fantasy about high school, she thinks that she'll walk in and fall in love. Let me tell you, it isn't that simple. First of all, you need people to look at you first, and that is an impossible task as a freshman. Then, you have to get the guy. Sometimes they have girlfriends, like Derek did. His relationship with Addison wasn't great though, when I showed up in the scene. So that made it easier for me to get the guy, not to sound like a man stealing bitch and all. Okay, so I admit, high school _could_ be worse. I mean, I have a lot of friends, who are really like a family to me. They're friends with Lexie too. She's fairly mature for her age, except when she's excited. Then she's a freaking two- year old. Since she already has friends, this makes her life easier too. She might be the baby of the group, but it's not like I'm the oldest. Derek is older than me, as is Mark, Callie, Teddy, Bailey, Owen, Teddy, Arizona, and Addie. That's right; we're all still friends, even if we've gone through breakups. And I mean a lot of break- ups.

Thinking of my friends, especially Derek, makes me get out of bed. Lexie and I have been away all summer while our mother, the famous surgeon Ellis Grey, was working on research at Mayo. So I'm excited to see my friends again! I wander over to the bathroom, and take a shower, brush my teeth, and dry my hair. I'm running a little late as is, so I rush through getting dressed. Lexie's finished way earlier than me. I'm scrambling to put on my pants while running down the stairs to grab a Pop- tart for breakfast. Lexie's at the table already, checking to make sure everything she needs is in her backpack. Once she's finished with that task, she stares at the window. She isn't disappointed as the bus pulls up to our house, and races out the door. I, having managed to get tangled in my pants, admit defeat and just grab the box of Pop- tarts. I walk out the door as soon as I get the pants up, and run to the bus before it pulls away. The bus driver gives me a look that would make anyone shiver, and pulls away before I'm even seated. None of my friends ride the bus, so I sit next to Lexie on the way to school. Hey, it beats having to sit by myself, like last year!

Despite the worries of our bus driver, we arrive at school a half hour early. I quickly find my friends; we make up a large group. Lexie's friends with a lot of them, but some of them she hasn't met yet. I want to get our schedules first though, so I can see if I have friends in that class or not. I say a quick hello to them, and drag Lexie by the ear over to where they are handing out schedules. We only have to wait for five minutes in the A-L line before we get our schedules. Then we're free to walk over to our friends and compare schedules.

Similar to last year, the only classes I have with my friends who aren't in my grade are the electives. I have English with Cristina again, and both April and Izzie are in my math class. George, Alex, and Jackson are in my history class. My science class has all my friends in the same grade too. Gym combines the grades, so all of my friends are together in that class. My Spanish class includes Callie, who's a life saver in that subject. Derek, Mark, and Izzie are in it too. I have art with Bailey, Addie, Derek, Izzie, George, and Alex. My other elective, Sports Medicine, has all of my friends in it as well. I won't be alone in any class this year. Lexie, who's a freshman, is in gym and Sports Medicine with us. It's a strange thing about us; we all have interests in medicine. It's really cool as well, because it's a common interest. It's the first year that Sports Medicine is being offered at our school, and everyone's excited. By everyone, I mean all of my friends. The other people probably couldn't care less.

I thrust the box of Pop- tarts out into the center of the group's circle. "Breakfast, anyone?" I ask. Some people, like Derek and Callie look at me amusedly. The others reach out and take one, still looking at me amusedly nonetheless. "Hey," I say referencing my first encounter with Derek, "It's better than grilled cheese." I see him grin at me, and I give him a matching one.

I look around to see what Lexie's doing. I notice her staring at Mark, who gives her an easygoing smile. She hasn't met him yet, and he gives her the answer to her unasked question. "I'm like Holden Caulfield," he says with a smile.

Lexie blushes and drops her head as she mumbles, "Oh…" Mark gives the same answer to everyone. His hair is already going from blond to grey, although he's only a junior. He doesn't mind though, because he can tell you he's like Holden. He is really fond of "Catcher in the Rye". We all are, to tell you the truth. It was the first book we read as a group during our lunchtime "book club". Every Monday and Friday, we conduct our book club during lunch. Sometimes we read books that aren't required. Other times, the juniors will decide that they want to reread a book they read the last year. It helps us, in younger grades, with English. I think they know that though, because every other book is a required one, and falls around the same time we read it in class. If you couldn't tell, we really like school. Unlike other kids, we find it fun and interesting.

Our group disbands as the bell rings, and I head off to my first period class, Spanish. It's way too early in the morning to even speak _English_. Luckily I have Callie in that class. Her first language is Spanish, and she doesn't mind my constant questions. Derek and Mark seem as lost as I am, but they aren't half bad at it. The teacher this year just speaks extremely quickly. Izzie, if possible, knows less Spanish than I do. We pass the time in that class by playing Tic- tac- toe of every variety. We decided that this year, we would take all the games and make a collage of them on our notebooks. By the end of class, we probably have enough games to cover all of our friends' notebooks. We're possibly the worst students in that class. Okay, so that's giving us _way_ too much credit. On a scale of one to ten, with one being the worst Spanish students, we would be a negative ten. Or lower.

Next I have English. The only person in that class out of all my friends is Christina. She's really my best friend, and we tell each other everything. We had English together last year too. We're always the stars of that class because of our book club. We are the golden students in that class, untouchable. Even though Cristina is dyslexic, she's good at English because it is easy for her to see the deeper meaning of stories. Our teacher this year looks like your standard teacher, a little on the older, and wider, side. She hands out a syllabus to us, which is standard on the first day. Cristina and I already knew the books we would read, thanks to the juniors. We just sat there in class, doodling on our notebooks with pictures ourselves and our friends as stick figure doctors. I drew a stick figure Cristina waving around a heart, and she drew a stick figure me hacking a person's foot off. Don't worry, they weren't meant to be serious or anything. Stick figure Derek and Lexie were tossing around a brain, and stick figure Mark was giving a stick figure woman bigger stick figure boobs. He's the man whore of our friends, and apparently he's been tamed some, according to Derek's legends of their freshman year. The two are best friends, practically brothers. English passed by quickly enough, and then I was off to math.

Due to a screw up with my schedule, I had been placed in Algebra II for the second time. They told me if I was to switch my math, I would lose Sports Medicine because the schedules were conflicting. Seeing as I didn't do so well in the class last year, I decided I would keep it for two reasons. First, it would be an easy class and I would understand it better. Also, April and Izzie are in that class too. It would be fun. The teacher passed out yet another syllabus to the class. He seemed like a fun teacher, he wasn't that old and he sounded excited. It seemed like a better class that it was last year, so there was hope for that.

My last class before we had lunch was history. Our teacher practically just got out of college, and seemed excited. George, Alex, Jackson and I sat at a table together. I could feel all the other girls staring enviously at me. _If only they knew. _All of these guys are like my brothers. I had always wanted a big brother as a kid, and now I have many. Sure, they may not be my biological siblings, but they're more like my family than my parents are. Seriously. The period was over rather quickly though, and then we were off to lunch.

Our group always eats lunch in the same place, under this big oak tree on the schools property. It's right near a playground, because the elementary school is adjacent to ours. They just figure the students will stay on the right side of the property depending on what school they attend. It doesn't always work like that thought. High school student clusters dot the whole area. I don't buy hot lunch, but some of my friends do. Addie is smart about it, and always gets a salad, as does April. Teddy and Alex, on the other hand, decide to chance it. They say it brings excitement to their day. It brings laughter to our day, at least. Today it looks like something bit a chunk out of a cat and spit it onto a plate. I swear, the hot lunch has hair today. It's served with something soggy looking. Teddy chances it and takes a tentative bite after we all commented on it. She spits it into a napkin right away though. Alex, being your normal teenage boy (if such a thing exists), eats it quickly, and proceeds to do the same with Teddy's. We offer donations so she could eat something that actually resembles food, including half a sandwich, goldfish, a variety of chocolate, and a few more Pop- tarts from the box that doubled as bothe breakfast and lunch for me. _I've really got to get up earlier…_

At lunch, we discuss the English Syllabi that we received. Since the first book we're going to read as sophomores is "A Drowned Maiden's Hair", we decide to start reading it as the first book club book this year. We all agreed to get copies of the book before the next lunch meeting, on Friday.

After lunch, I have my elective. Today it's art. I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get Sports Medicine today. That is, until I walked in the room. It was decked out in pieces of artwork in all different styles. There were beanbags instead of chairs underneath the tables, and on the tables are finger- paints. The teacher, Mr. E (as he preferred us to call him) lets us paint whatever we want using said finger- paints. Bailey, Addie, Derek, Izzie, George, Alex, and I are covered in paint when the class lets out. Turns out it's fun to paint your boyfriend… Until he returns the favor. And then everyone is painting everyone else, which, as it turns out, is a hell of a lot of fun. We come out of class laughing so hard, that the tears rolling down our faces leave tracks in the paint on our faces.

Lexie and I have to run though, so we can catch the bus. I learned last year that it really sucks if you just so happen to miss the said bus, because the driver doesn't wait for you and you're stuck standing outside of the school building for what it seems is forever, waiting for your mom to pick you up, only to realize that she has a major surgery that day. Finally, you give up and tread home, getting lost several times and just finally giving up and staying at your boyfriend's house for the night. It's not like your mother cares anyway.

Lexie chatters excitedly on the way home, and her excitement from the morning doesn't appear to have been worn off. It was a good day, and I'm excited for Sports Medicine tomorrow.

**A.N.- Okay, this was really long. Usually my chapters aren't this long under any circumstances. I considered splitting this up, but at that point I was almost finished (starting their art class). I'm not quite sure about normal high school schedules either… At my school we have 9 periods and the days alternate (dual curriculum). Anyway, the chapters probably won't be this long in the future. If you made it to this point, congrats. Generally I don't like longer fics, but I wanted to get the first day in. Also, writing in present tense is a bitch… Expect it very rarely from me, because at some point it usually gets mixed up with past tense. Oh, and the book club might make sense later on, I've been on a **_**Catcher **_**fix though. I'll try to update soon. Until then-**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- It's official. I am the world's worst procrastinator. Seriously. Anyway… I could have written sooner, honestly. I was just procrastinating again. In any case, I appreciate all of you guys who favorite my stories, and I haven't abandoned **_**Meant To Be**_**… Finals are rapidly approaching, as is my sister's bat mitzvah, and I really ought to stay on track. So, without further ado, I present this!**

**This chapter is the first day as told through Lexie's eyes. First of all, this is done because she is a freshman, and thus does not have many of the same classes. Also, I want some Mark/ Lexie going on in this story…**

**Actual Chapter 2- Lexie's Diary**

Dear Diary,

I have been waiting for this day forever. I have saved you since I was 7, and my aunt gave me you for my birthday. I dreamt of using you to share my feelings about high school, which was, at that time, an unreachable place. Then Meredith went, and I was stuck in middle school still. She went from the weird girl who wore all black and had no friends, to the parson she is today, boyfriend and all. So of course I idolized high school, and couldn't wait. I dreamt about spilling the details of my love life in high school to you, starting day one. I envisioned high school being full of adventure, but I wasn't correct. At least not yet, because so far, nothing much has really happened yet.

I know that it seems ridiculous, but I was hoping for an exciting first day filled with romance. All I got were syllabuses… Seriously, every freaking class! Even gym! We got a freaking syllabus for gym! And math. And art. Let me say, diary, that I learned today. I learned what I will be learning for the rest of the year. The teachers really didn't seem that interested too… They went over their syllabuses with a monotone voice. But my excitement about high school kept me awake, bouncing in my seat.

Needless to say, I am so glad Meredith's friends "adopted" me into their family. It really is a family too, kind of. They are all like siblings, which definitely includes annoying the heck out of each other. Plus, they look out for their own. But it's not all sibling- y vibes going around. There all lots of romantic feelings there. Mer and Derek, for example. And Callie and Arizona. Plus, there's definitely some UST going around. Anyway, I'm glad about her friends also being mine because after bouncing in my seat like the Energizer Bunny on speed, everyone considered me the freak. I think eventually they'll realize I'm not always like that, but until then… None of my friends are actually in my grade.

Don't be too disappointed though diary. I don't have some story about some knight in shining armor on the first day, but some guys were cute. Like Mark. I think I may have a little, tiny crush on him. But it's not like he would ever go out with a freshman like me. Plus, other girls occupy his time. I've heard legends about him sleeping with everyone in the school, but I still think he's alright. It's not like he forced them or anything… At least I think so.

He's cool though. He didn't get mad at me, the freshman, for staring at him this morning. You would think most people would get offended if you stared at a part of them for that long, trying to figure it out. Instead, he just answered my unasked question casually, saying something about Holden Caulfield. I googled it, and it turns out that Holden is the protagonist of the novel _Catcher in the Rye_. It makes sense now, because Holden, like Mark, has some grey hairs prematurely. I think it's cool though. Definitely, cool.

About my crush, I just can't help it. He's just so… I mean, he has awesome hair, pretty eyes, and a killer smile. It kind of makes me wonder why he's not in a relationship. I barely talked to him at lunch. Okay, so I barely talked to anybody at lunch today. I just didn't want to blurt something stupid out… I do need friends, and the Energizer Bunny on speed kind of wrecked that for now.

They have a book club, Mer and her friends. It's a cool idea, at least I think so. I think that they read a lot of the books that Mer's grade has to. Probably it's the "looking out for their own" coming into action. Anyway, they are- we are going to read _A Drowned Maiden's Hair_ first. The juniors already know it, because they read it last year. In any case, I'll be prepared for next year, which is a definite positive.

Anyway, diary, there was my day. Not much happened, but there's definitely hope for some excitement later!

Love,

Alexandra Caroline Grey

**A.N.- This is short, I know. I need your opinions though. First of all, Teddison will be in here. That will not change. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be set on the second day, recapping the second day, or be around a week later. I definitely want them to have a movie night though. At some point, RENT will be played, but anyone is welcome to suggest other movies that the characters will watch. Anyway, feel free to pm me if you're pissed because I haven't updated in 5 or more days. Send me punishments if I haven't updated in 5+ days, if you're really pissed. Seriously, I know I have a procrastination problem, and I'm sorry if you've been waiting a while, only to get a shot chapter. Again, life is a little hectic right now so… Until next time-**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- I really apologize for not writing this chapter until now. You see, I have this pattern where I update my stories equally. The two "active" stories I'm working on now are this one and "Meant To Be", which is another GA fic. I update one story, and then the other, and then the other, and so on and so forth. I lost track of that pattern, and so I just updated "Meant To Be" very recently… I also haven't had much time to write, due to school and my summer "job" as an unpaid CIT at a horseback riding camp… I've truly been exhausted, and have had awful writer's block. In fact, the only reason why this A.N. is so long is because I'm thinking of an idea of what to write… Well, you'll see what I've come up with in the time it takes to write the following disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own anything and I'm strapped for cash. Donations are welcome. Will write for food (AKA reviews)…**

**Chapter 3: The third day of school**

It was the third day of the new school year, and everyone was quickly falling into the routine of school. Mornings in the Grey household never change though, and always end up with Lexie out the door early, and Meredith scrambling to put pants on whilst trying to find something to eat for breakfast. On the third day of school, the friends assembled where they normally eat lunch. Meredith, as per usual, offered breakfast to the rest of the group. That day, it was left- over cheese pizza wrapped in aluminum foil. Most of the guys took a piece though, and some girls did too. The munched on the pizza as they discussed what the day would be like.

They were all ridiculously excited for their elective that day: Sports Medicine. All of the friends aspired to be doctors one day, specifically surgeons. As such, a medicine based class excited the hell out of them. They all shared their dreams of what the class would be like. April hoped it would teach her how to be an athletic trainer for a school team, whereas Cristina wanted to learn crazy techniques for helping an injured person.

As the bell rang, they dispersed to their classes, and all went smoothly until the time allotted to gather things from lockers before third period. Lexie had English, but couldn't locate the classroom. Lucky for her though, Mark happened to be passing by and he put his hand on her shoulder as he gently guided her to the classroom. It was far out of his way, but he didn't care. He liked Lexie, and also knew the teacher who Lexie had for English. He figured he should spare her from the humiliation of having to walk into that teacher's classroom late, especially so early on in the school year. As a result, he was late to his Physics class. Luckily, his teacher was cool, and didn't really care when he slipped into the classroom a few minutes late.

At the same time, Izzie, Mer, Derek, Mark, and Callie were in their Spanish class. Izzie and Mer had already covered their notebooks in games of tic- tac- toe, and as such decided to try and find other ways to pass their time. That class, they decided to play hangman. Meredith always won, because having a surgeon who is also your mother means that you hear lots of many long names of conditions. Izzie has a tendency to win as well, because she quoted from Shakespeare plays, which have some unusual vocabulary. Of course, that day the teacher decided that she should give her students a pop quiz. Izzie and Mer completely failed it, due to their distinct lack of talent specifically regarding the language. That, and their distinct lack of attention.

The group had lunch before they would all head off to Sports Medicine that day. Lexie arrived at the spot first, and began to make string figures awkwardly, trying to pretend she was busy and not lonely. Luckily, others began to arrive quickly. First, Callie and Arizona walked up, giggling. Then, Jackson and April came up. The two were destined to be together, and everyone could see it- except for Jackson and April. Alex, Teddy, and Addie all came from the cafeteria at the same time, and took their seats. Eventually the rest of the group came from one class or another, and sat with their friends for lunch.

Mark jogged up to the group after Alex, Teddy, and Addie did. He decided to be bold and a little forward, and took the seat next to Lexie. He peered over her shoulder as she tried to remain "normal" by pretending to focus really hard on the string figures she was making. She made the "Witch's Broom", the "Cup and Saucer", the "Eiffel Tower", "Cat Whiskers", the "Star", and "Jacob's Ladder". She had made the figures so often before that it came very easily to her, and she had gone through all the figures she knew quickly. She decided to repeat them, hoping Mark didn't notice as she made the same figures again and again. Mark did notice, though, and smiled to himself. Awkward freshmen weren't usually his type, but he really liked Lexie.

After she had made the figures for the fourth time, Mark decided it was time to do something before she went insane, so he tapped her on the shoulder before she started again. She looked up quickly, with a "deer in the headlights" face on. He thought it was really cute on her, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. "Cute" wasn't generally Mark's style. He often went for "Sexy". He though Lexie was looking really nervous, so he asked a question that he hoped would put her at ease. "When did you learn how to make those?" He asked her.

"Oh," she said, looking relieved at his choice of question, "Well, when I was little, my mother would send Mer and me to day camps. Never the same camp, though. Anyway, Mom was always late in picking me up, and they had to have somebody supervise me while I was waiting. One day, the counselor taught me how to make string figures, so I wouldn't be so bored anymore. I make them any time Mom is late picking me up now, which I why I always have a loop of string with me…" She trailed off.

He smiled. He didn't think she realized she was rambling either, but that was yet another thing he found adorable about her. "Can you teach me some?" He asked her.

"Sure," she replied, looking flustered and nervous. As she was showing him, her hand would slip sometimes, and she made the wrong move. Every time that happened, she mentally cursed herself, because she didn't want him to think that she was uncoordinated. Little did she know, but he thought it was another one of her "cute" qualities.

Meanwhile during lunch, Meredith and Derek were cuddling, as were Arizona and Callie. Teddy ate her lunch, discussing her math class seriously with George and Miranda, who just prefers to be called by her last name: Bailey. Izzie and Addie were French- braiding each other's hair, and Alex and Owen were playing catch with the head of a Judy Doll, an activity that many of the girls found disturbing, although Cristina found it amusing. Actually, Cristina gave them the head to play with, because she had a very deep disliking of Judy dolls, claiming that they promoted unwholesome traits. Bailey was appalled though, because she happened to be very fond of Judy dolls and had a collection of them herself.

Lunch passed by quickly though, and all of the friends could feel the excitement building up in their bodies. Their final class was the elective they were all really looking forward to: Sports Medicine. They were so excited that they ran to their lockers right after lunch, and then all met up before walking through the hallways to class. The walk was very energetic, complete was jostling and shoving one another as they passed classrooms on their quest to Sports Med. When they got to the classroom, they tried to get through the door at the same time. However, since the group was so big, it ended up with several people tripping as they all tried to push through the door.

When the class started, they realized that they were actually the only ones in the class. They were also acting like Lexie had acted on the first day of school: like Energizer bunnies on speed. The teacher walked in right before the bell rang.

Once the class started, he introduced himself as Doctor Webber. He really worked as a surgeon at the same hospital as Mer's mom, but agreed to teach this class. He started off the class by asking lots of questions regarding medicine. All the friends were allowed to shout out the answer to the question if they knew it. Meredith and Lexie probably knew the most overall. Callie was the best at answering questions about the skeletal system, and Derek knew the most about the nervous system. April and George knew a lot about trauma medicine, as did Owen. Teddy and Cristina knew a lot about the cardiovascular system, and Addie, Izzie, and Alex knew a lot about neonatal and pediatric medicine. Jackson and Mark knew a ton about the ears, nose, and throat, as well as certain "other parts" of the anatomy. And Bailey knew a bit of everything, but especially the organs.

They all had a blast in the first Sports Med class of the year, as they continued to answer questions. Finally, the bell rang, and the friends shuffled out of the classroom, talking about how they absolutely loved the class. As they laughed walking down the hallway, Richard looked out of the classroom. "If only they knew…" He thought.

Derek was standing by Mer's locker as she scrambled to collect her stuff before the bus left without her. She couldn't find one of her notebooks that she needed to complete her homework. Not that she necessarily always did her homework, but she felt better about not doing it if she brought it home. It made her feel as if she did _some_ of it…

She finally found the notebook, and quickly stuck it in her red and black checkered backpack. Derek gave her a quick kiss goodbye as she raced out of the building in an attempt to catch her bus. His eyes followed her out to make sure that she made it to the bus. However, right as she ran up, the bus pulled away. As Derek saw this, he quickly strode out the door to meet Meredith.

"Mer," he said, somewhat startling her, "Do you want to crash at my place tonight?"

"Sorry, but I need to get home because Mom isn't there and I need to stay with Lexie."

"Mer, Lexie's fine. She's a freshman. She'll be fine at home, alone," Derek argued, "Why don't you call her and tell her?"

"Derek, I really shouldn't…"

"Come on Mer, live a little," Derek continued, trying to persuade her, "It'll be fun…"

"Fine," Meredith said, grabbing for Derek's phone. When he looked at her a little strangely, she answered, "I forgot mine at home this morning…" seeming somewhat embarrassed.

After Meredith had called Lexie, both she and Derek climbed into his beat up pickup truck and drove to his house. There they spent the night laughing together over various cartoons on TV, and the night ended when Meredith fell asleep in Derek's arms during one of the many reruns of "Spongebob" they were watching. Derek noticed this, and picked up her light frame and carried her to the bedroom. Then he laid down holding her in his arms, and they both slept fitfully.

**A.N.- I feel like this is fairly long, but I know from experience that it seems much shorter on Fanfiction… So, now I have some things I want to ask. So, I know I'm going to include RENT and Pokemon at some part in this fic. I was wondering if anyone had some other suggestions…? They are most definitely welcome, so please, share! Now, I also wanted to ask if you guys think any other couple should get together. Obviously I have Slexie, MerDer, and Calzona. I'm going to work Teddison into this somehow- I just need to find a good place. I'm not sure about putting April and Jackson in a couple yet… I think some UST might be nice. I'm going to give a brief mention to Cristina/ Owen- does anyone want more of them? Alex and Izzie are the couple I'm mainly going to use for UST, but does anyone have some other couples you would like me to add? Tell me anything you would add to this story, just press the review button or PM me! Thanks in advance and until then…**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- I hate when authors do this, really, I do. But I just wanted to apologize for not updating in forever... I meant to over the summer, but work was draining and on top of it all we moved... So, I haven't had very much time, and couldn't do much... I've barely seen my best friend the whole summer. So, my school has a new BYOD program going on, and I just got a laptop! Hopefully, that'll make updating easier... Except... I'm in almost all advanced classes this year, so that may take some time. It sucks, massively. And then I've got a 14hh Appy/Arab cross to worry about, who has the skin of an Appy and so has some problems in itself. Basically, I'm telling you not to expect updates all the time, at least for a while... And forget regular updates... I'll try my best, but I cannot make promises...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Holy Mackerel, it has been a very long time since I last updated this story. I'm really sorry, life has gotten away from me a little. By that I mean I'm up until one or two o'clock in the morning. So yay for spring break! Boo for spring break as well! Sleep is awesome but so is bread! I mean, it's cool and all that the Jewish nation is no longer slaves, but matzah sucks an infinite amount. Call me crazy, but I'm a vegan as well. So Pesach food is even more limited. Now I'm rambling. Do you wanna know why? I still have no clue what I'm going to write... I guess I'll figure it out though. Idea... Idea... Come out, come out wherever you are... Oh! Found you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would also own more than one skirt that fits.**

The three person family was sitting at dinner when Ellis told them the news: they would be taking in a foster child. Lexie was excited, especially after she heard the girl was just a year younger than herself. A seventh grader! She would finally get to be an older sister! She could do cool older sister stuff, like help her with boys and homework! Meredith, on the other hand, was wary. Her mother barely managed to take care of her two children, how was she going to manage a third? Mer knew the answer deep down though, it would be the same as it was with just her and Lexie. Mer would be the mother- figure in the new girl's life. She was glad that the girl wasn't that much younger, she wouldn't need to check her homework and other things like that. Still, she worried that the new girl was going to expect something she just couldn't provide. An actual mother.

Ellis finished talking with, "And she'll be here shortly. Her room is going to be the guest bedroom, and you two better make her feel welcome. As soon as she comes, Mer, I need you to help her get settled. I have to go to the hospital, I'll be there all night."

Right as Ellis finished speaking, the doorbell rang. "That would be her," Ellis said, walking towards the front door. Opening it, the girls caught the first glimpse of their new sister. She was short, with mousy brown shoulder length hair. Her social worker stuck around just long enough to ensure the girl was inside the house before leaving. Ellis left the new girl with her sisters and began getting ready for work.

"So," Meredith began, "I suppose we should know your name."

"Heather. Heather Brooks," The younger girl said in a quiet voice. Meredith could barely hear what she said.

"Okay Heather, your room is upstairs, like ours. It isn't decorated yet, but I'm sure we can do that this weekend," Meredith continued.

Lexie butted in, "Our friends could probably come over and help, your room will look awesome! What kinds of things do you like?"

"I like medicine..." Heather trailed off. In the last home she was at, the others bullied her because she was branded the nerd due to the fact that she read and reread an old medical textbook she found. She didn't know what else to say, or else she wouldn't have told them. She was completely expecting someone to punch her after she revealed this to her new foster siblings. Rather, she saw them beaming at her.

"You're going to love it here then!" Lexie gushed, "Our mother is a surgeon, and almost all of our friends want to be doctors!"

The questions to Heather paused for a moment as Ellis rushed out the door to her car. Noting the puzzled look on Heather's face, Lexie explained, "You know how we said she's a surgeon? She's on call tonight. Do you want to get settled in your new room now?" Upon seeing Heather's nod, Lexie continued, "Great! If you want help, I'm glad to offer! Come on!"

The next day of school was more hectic than normal. Heather had to catch the bus as well, and she was panicking about the first day of school to begin with. She must have tried on every outfit she owned, before settling on a pair of jeans and a purple top. She walked downstairs to see Lexie making waffles for breakfast.

Putting the breakfast on two plates, Lexie walked over to the table. Sitting down and pushing one plate of food towards her new sister, she asked, "Are you excited for the first day of school?"

"Not really," Heather mumbled, playing with the fork.

"Eat," Lexie commanded. "What has you so nervous?"

"It's just all so new and a little scary... Do you think I'll make friends?"

"I'm sure of it," Lexie reassured the girl. She turned towards the window long enough to see the bus begin to pull up, tilted her head back, and yelled, "Mer! The bus is almost here!"

Heather's face reflected her thoughts of the strange event that had just occurred. Her curiosity was resolved though, as she witnessed Meredith running down the stairs, pants in hand. As soon as the older girl reached the bottom of the stairs, she began to put on her pants while running around the kitchen. Soon enough, she was tangled in her pants, and still opening all the cabinets, presumably looking for something to each.

"Have you ever considered a skirt?" Heather asked, giggling.

Mer looked slightly ticked off, but soon began giggling as well. "One thing you should know about me: I detest skirts." Her face lit up as she found her cereal, which turned out to be in the fridge.

As the bus pulled up to their house, the girls ran out to it in the nick of time. Meredith looked comical, sprinting out to the bus with the box of cereal in hand. Once on the bus, Meredith and Lexie sat together, and sandwiched Heather between them so no one had to sit by themselves.

As soon as the bus pulled up to the high school, Mer and Lexie ran over to their group of friends. As per usual, Meredith offered the group some of her breakfast before sharing the news of their new sibling. A few of the friends stared at them before asking in unison, "Really?"

"Yes really! Why the faces?" Meredith questioned.

Alex spoke up first. "It's not uncommon for new foster kids to join our home, but Jo came yesterday. She's my new foster sister."

April spoke up next. "Shane is my new foster brother. He came to the farm yesterday." That was the strange thing about April, her family lived on one of the only farms in Seattle. It was farther from where the others lived, because the farm had to be in the country, not the city.

Cristina nodded, saying "I'm no longer an only child. Leah came to live with us yesterday."

Jackson was the last to speak, saying "And I now have a sibling, Stephanie."

The whole group thought for a moment, before Mark finally spoke up. "Is this just some bizarre coincidence?" He asked.

Derek answered for the group, "It has to be."

"At any rate," Meredith said, "We need to decorate Heather's room. Do you guys want to come over and help this weekend. We can do your foster siblings' too."

"That seems like a really great idea," Addison said. The other's nodded in agreement.

The bell rang, scattering the students clustered outside the building.

The day flew by, and by lunch, excitement for the weekend was building. Once all the friends congregated at their normal dining area, they began to discuss the plans further in detail.

"Whose room are we going to do first?" Mark asked.

"It was they Grey sisters' idea, so I say we do Heather's first." Derek reasonably suggested.

"Your a tad biased," Teddy said laughing, "But you do have a point on this one."

"How are we going to decide on the order of the others?" Addie asked.

"Whoever is the closest to the house we do before?" Arizona suggested.

"That's a fair idea," Callie said.

"Again, bias!" Teddy giggled.

"There's a lot of bias going around here then, I guess," Addison joined in on the giggling.

Soon, all the friends were on their sides, laughing so hard that their sides hurt. After that laughter died down, Addison ticked Teddy, which led to Owen tickling Cristina, Alex tickling Bailey, Izzie tickling Lexie, Arizona tickling Mark, Callie tickling Lexie, Derek tickling Meredith, Jackson tickling April, George teaming up with Izzie until no one was left un- tickled.

**A.N.- This seems long but probably isn't. I really wanted to introduce the interns into the story, because I think it could be really cool. Tell me what you think, what you want to see, give me suggestions for the intern's rooms, etc. Just press that little review button to keep it warm this chilly spring! (No lie, it snowed the other day!) Until next time (and I'll update as soon as I can)**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


End file.
